Stabbed to the Light
by mikokatt
Summary: Riku lives in organization. but when a friend of Sora infiltrates and leads him straight to Riku, what happens?


Hello! Just another random story from me, written when I should have been paying attention in class. Oh well. Who needs math anyways? But! Onto the story, and like always. REVIEW!

* * *

><p>I lived in darkness. Ever since I helped Sora lock Kingdom Hearts it's where I've been. Depending on my mood I was either on my own or in The World That Never Was. Occasionally I went to Castle Oblivion, though I didn't like being around Marluxia or Larxene. Zexion was decent, but he was normally with Vexen, Lexaeus or Demyx, and I wasn't a fan of any of them.<p>

Basically, i kept to myself. Then SHE came. Number 16, Roze. Nobodies came and left. 13, 14 and 15 were good examples.

She was quiet, much like me, yet she was almost always around someone. I never spoke to her, or anyone once she came. The others must not have seen it, but I did. She was holding onto the light. I wasn't going to risk her having a connection to Sora. He'd come looking if he knew I was here.

Avoiding her didn't work for long though. She caught me after a meeting, despite me being the first one out. "You. Riku isn't it?"

I turned to her. "Yeah"

"How come I never see you?"

"I prefer to be alone."

"Because of your darkness?"

"Why do you say that?"

""Because I can see it. It surrounds you like a fog. I can help you Riku."

"What's the point? It lives in me. There's no hope." I turned to leave.

She grabbed my arm. "Riku there is always hope. There is always light for those who look. I can be your light, if you'll let me."

I turned and looked at her, letting my head fall back. She smiled lightly at me. I could feel her light. And it burned.

Jerking out of her grasp, I backed away. "The light is not for me anymore. This is my life now."

She reached out for me. "It doesn't have to be. You can come back to the light."

I snarled at her. "Just because you can't let go of your light doest mean you have any right to try to pull me back. Now leave me alone."

She gave me a hurt look. It reminded me so much of Sora. Sora with his innocent idiocy and slight clumsiness.

I shook my head quickly to rid myself of those thoughts. Quickly, I turned to walk away. "He's coming you know."

I stopped and turned to her. "Who's coming?"

"Sora. Him and the creepy dog and duck."

"Goofy and Donald. When are they coming?"

"They're already here. Let's go to him Riku. We want to help you." She offered her hand.

I shook my head. "I can't."

"Why not? Because of your darkness?"

"No. because I look like Ansem. Even if I did go to Sora, I'm just too deep."

"If it's the looks that you're worried about then no problem. I can fix that easily." She stepped towards me.

I backed away from her. "How?"

"Easy." A keyblade appeared in her hand.

"What? Why do you have a keyblade?" I backed away quicker, worried she was going to kill me.

"No particular reason. Now come here." She continued towards me.

"No way." I turned and ran into the proof of existence and into the first room I saw. Luxords.

I ran straight into the gambling brit and he turned on me. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you Riku? You look like you're running for your life."

"That's because I am. Roze. She's a spy for Sora and the others. She brought them all here. I don't know who all is left. For all I know it could be just you and me."

"Just you mate. I'm out of here." He turned and ran out, a coward to the end.

I heard the strangled cry before she walked in. "There's no where to run Riku. Just give up."

"Here's an alteration to your statement. There's always a way out if you're willing to try." I turned and jumped over the balcony edge, falling to the lower level.

Roze ran forward and looked down at me. I smirked and waved. "Ansem!" I turned to see Sora and his idiot friends. I was screwed.

I figured I may as well play the part. I looked it. "Keyblade wielder. Congrats on coming this far."

"I thought I beat you."

"Beat but not killed. I was locked in Kingdom Hearts."

He looked at me in shock. "Then where's Riku?"

"I don't know. He…get down!" I ran forward and shoved him down to the ground as a fireball passed over us a second after we hit the ground.

Sora shoved me off and turned to see Siax. He was laughing, not at Sora, but at me. "Playing the hero again Riku? Pity. I thought you were with us."

I looked at Sora, hoping it didn't register. He was glaring at Siax. "Where's Riku? Where's Kairi? I know they're here"

Now it was my turn to glare at Siax. "Kairi? You told me she wasn't a part of this."

"Don't get mad at me Riku. Axel brought her into this not me." Siax smiled.

I jumped up and ran at him. Siax was faster and vanished into a dark portal. Turning back, I saw Sora staring at me. He didn't notice Roze run up, but I did. I backed up, watching them both. "Dammit Roze. Why can't you leave me alone?"

Sora turned to her. "You didn't tell me Ansem was here Roze."

"Ansem? Oh! You mean Riku. Yeah sorry. I keep forgetting about his change."

"Why is everyone calling him Riku? That's not Riku!"

"Yes it is. He took that form so he could use the darkness. Here. Let me prove it." She summoned her keyblade.

I turned to run. There was no way I was going to die in front of Sora. I never had the chance to move. Roze threw the keyblade and impaled me through the chest. I fell to my knees, the light burning.

Roze walked up and pulled the keyblade out. "There. Was that so bad?"

I griped at my chest. The keyblade was gone but the light was still burning. It felt like it was burning away my skin. Eventually I passed out.

When I woke I was on a bed. I could feel cloth over my eyes, though I could still see my surroundings. The blindfold. I hadn't had it since before the change. Sitting up, I looked around. It was obvious I was in a ship.

I stood and walked out into the cockpit. No one else was there, and when I looked out I saw the castle. My thoughts turned to Sora. Had he gone back in? There was no way he'd survive. I summoned my own keyblade, a weapon I hadn't used in a long time, and opened a portal, or at least I tried to. For some reason it wouldn't open. I growled and ran in.

When I got back up to proof of existence Sora was just stumbling out of Siaxs room. I ran up to him and gave him a potion. He drank it then looked at me. "Riku…" he hugged me tightly.

I hugged back just as tight. "I'm so sorry Sora."

"Why didn't you send me a message? I mean, I got your clues, but you should have told me you were ok."

"How? Just awhile ago you didn't believe it was me."

I know I know. I'm sorry. I was in battle mode and didn't realize. I'm sorry."

"It's fine Sora. I'm not mad."

"I've been looking everywhere for you. I was so worried."

"I'm here now Sora. It's ok. I'm not going to leave you." I smiled as he rested his head on my chest.

I rubbed his back gently. Smiling, I tipped his head up to look at me. "Sora. You have no idea how much I've missed you. If I could have gone to you I would have."

"I know you would have. It doesn't matter anymore though. You're back, that's all that matters." He leaned up.

I smiled, knowing what he wanted. Moving a hand down to cup his cheek, I leaned down and kissed him gently. He leaned up, trying to get closer. Pulling away, I smiled. "Later. We have things to do. First we have to find Kairi. Then we go for Xemnas."

"Right. But you owe me." He grabbed my arm and headed up.

Finding Kairi was actually really easy. The fight with Xemnas not so much. When Kingdom Hearts exploded Sora and I were stuck in a nowhere land. I could barely walk, but we made it down to the water. As far as we could tell we were there forever. There was no way out, but that was ok.

"We'll be the darkness. The light is safe." Sora pulled me to lean against him.

"Yeah. And we're together. That makes it ok." I turned his head and kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around my neck and leaned back, pulling me down on top of him. I went down with him, but things didn't go any farther than that.

We never knew what caused it, but the light came and gave us a way out. We went home to the islands, and eventually, came out to the others. We could be together fully, and we did. Eventually.


End file.
